Chapter 55
The Day Time Intersects is the 55th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Gale Glory says that after a long time, he finally gets the chance to meet Gale Raregroove again. Glory wonders about something and Raregroove replies that he did not expect him to be what Glory is now. Raregroove notices Haru and says that he knows that the son of Glory is the Rave Master. Summary Gale Glory says that he finally meets Gale Raregroove again, after a long time. He then wonders aloud about how could two persons with such different personalities can share the same name. Haru thinks that because of what his father just said, the two are both named Gale. Raregroove then claims that he did not expect for Glory to last long. Haru wonders silently on how can Raregroove know his father. Glory suddenly apologizes to Haru about not noticing him and explains, with Haru saying that he can relate. Raregroove points out that he knew about Glory's son being the Rave Master, and says that he is impressed on how Haru managed to take down the demonoids. Haru then manages to think that he got the wrong Gale, as Raregroove is the real leader of the demonoids. Raregroove asks Glory on what he feels about his son being the second Rave Master. He then says that it is a fine day for a family reunion, and reminds him of what happened on that very day. Glory replies that he still remembers what happens on that day, the Enclaim. Haru surprisingly questions about how the Demon Card gets so many Dark Bring and Glory explains it to his son. Haru finally gets it, that his father had been searching for that place for that day, but he holds doubts. Raregroove then decides to show Glory the glory of the Enclaim but Glory says he will prevent it. Raregroove uses his Dark Bring, Black Zenith to defeat Glory, but he still manages to avoid it. Haru asks if it is Raregroove's Dark Bring and Glory answers that it is and tells him what it does. Later, Raregroove announces the beginning of the Enclaim and the Tower of Din starts transforming. He also explains why is that day called "the day time intersects". The tower then finishes transforming into a figure that is much more suitable to make more Dark Brings, much to the surprise of Haru and the anger of Gale Glory. Raregroove then tells Glory that the Dark Bring he is about to create might just be the best of all the Dark Brings he created. As Raregroove turns away to leave, Haru then confronts him on why does he want to do everything he wants to do, to create Dark Brings and plunge the world into chaos. Glory then tells Haru that even though he has more things to say and do, he should start acting quickly as the Enclaim has already begun. He also tells his son that after everything, they can talk about other things. Haru then asks his father how can he trust him, after Raregroove revealed everything about the history of Demon Card. Glory then replies that Haru should find the answer about that one by himself, as he cannot answer him. They then team up to defeat King. Characters in Order of Appearance #Gale Raregroove #Gale Glory #Haru Glory #Demonoid army (mentioned) Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques and Abilities used Weapons used *None Dark Bring used *Black Zenith Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Navigation Category:Tower of Din arc